Microfluidic devices and fluidic devices are often attached on supporting substrates or apparatuses. Adhesive bonding has been used extensively but it still remains cumbersome, expensive and time consuming for microfluidic devices and fluidic devices having complex design of channels and reservoirs. Especially when the structures are very small, there is a significant problem of clogging the channels.